The Definition of Love
by TheLovelyNatalieRose
Summary: love [luv] n. a deep and tender feeling of affection for or attatchment or devotion to a person [KibaHinata fluff, really cute] [it used to be a oneshot, but I decided to continue it]
1. Prologue: How He Fell In Love

**A/N: Hello! My name is Natalie! This is the first Naruto fanfic that I've ever done. So far, all I've done is three really funny Harry Potter fanfics. They are really random, and I guarantee that they will make you pee your pants from laughing, but that has nothing to do with this story. Anyway, I just thought I'd take a crack at romance, without random humor. Oh, and this is also my first one-shot. So be gentle! I did my best! **

**This takes place when they were still at he Ninja Academy, by the way. **

**Oh, and _Ba-thump _is Kiba's heartbeat. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

The Definition of Love

Kiba sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. He glanced at the clock. Twenty more minutes. After that, he would rush home and take his new puppy, Akamaru, for a walk. He had just bought him in a pet shop a few days ago, and they were already best friends.

Kiba hated school. It was so boring. This was his last class of the day, and he hated it more than any other of his classes. All they did was write essays about random ninja topics. The teacher always gave a lecture about 'how ninja need to be literate.' It was something about needing to make or read scrolls 'with a passion', as the stupid teacher had exclaimed earlier that day. Kiba really didn't pay attention to his lectures. But then again, no one did.

The essays weren't hard, though. They only took up about half of the class time, so there was plenty of time for the students to talk, doodle, or work on homework from other classes. Kiba didn't have anything to do on this particular day, unfortunately.

He looked at the clock again. It hadn't moved.

_This is sooo booorrriiiinnnggg._ thought Kiba. _Maybe I can start up a conversation with someone…Maybe I'll even make a new friend._ He snorted. _Yeah right. _He turned to see who was sitting next to him.

It was a girl he knew from some of his classes. She was extremely shy, and she seemed to be fond of that blonde idiot, Naruto. Kiba didn't know much about her, but she seemed nice enough. He believed that her name was Hinata. _Hyuuga_, Hinata. Besides, she may be polite, but he could tell that she was just as bored as he was.

"Your name is Hinata, right?" he asked.

"Hai… Ano…Y-Your name is K-Kiba, i-isn't it?" she said nervously.

Kiba smiled, trying to make her feel less nervous._ Perhaps if I'm nice to her and seem interested in what she says, then maybe she might stop that ridiculous stuttering. _

"Yep! Inuzuka, Kiba to be exact." _What should I talk to her about…? She's really shy, so I don't know much about her, or what she likes and dislikes…so…I'll start with a topic that everyone in this class can relate to._

"This class is so boring, isn't it?"

"Ano… Yes… It isn't as e-exciting as I m-might like."

Kiba smiled at her. "Are you always so polite? It's okay to talk about how you really feel about something. I hate this class! And I know you hate it too. Everyone does. So, let me hear you say it!" he coaxed.

"Ano… I… h-hate this c-class…" she said, barely above a whisper.

Kiba frowned. Maybe Hinata wasn't ready to break out of her shell just yet. First, he would have to get her to be more comfortable around him. First, he'd befriend her. Then he could help her come out of her shell. _Wait! Why do I care so much about helping her? I mean, I barely know her! But… She's so nice… And I really do want to get more friends… I mean, Akamaru is great, but I need a human friend. Someone I can relate to. Besides, she's really pretty… HEY! What does that have to do with anything? I mean… UGH! I don't know why I just thought that… But I do want to be her friend… Right? Right. I want someone I can talk to, someone besides my dog. _

"Kiba-san? A-Are you a-all right?" Hinata broke his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes." _God I must look like an idiot to her. I'll never be her boyfriend this way. WAIT! NO! I mean FRIEND THAT'S A BOY! NOT BOYFRIEND! I must be going insane. _

"Hinata, do you want to play a game?" he asked, politely.

"Ano… Okay…"

Kiba smiled. _Good thinking, Kiba! A game! Everybody loves games! But… What game could I play…? Ah ha!_

"I'm going to quiz you!" he said, pulling a dictionary in front of him. Hinata had been using this dictionary to help her spice up the vocabulary in her essay a little. It wasn't until Kiba flipped open the book to some random page that he realized what he was doing.

'_I'm going to quiz you'? Kiba! Do you realize how lame that is! No one quizzes their friends from the dictionary for fun! IDIOT! She probably thinks you're a freak! Oh well, it's too late, now._

"I'll say a word, and you give me the definition. Let's see… how about… _mandible_?"

"Isn't that… ano… chin?" she said nervously.

Kiba smiled, happy that she was playing along. He looked at the definition. "…Yes! That's correct!" he said as he looked up at her, awed at her intelligence.

Hinata smiled. And it wasn't just one of her usual nervous smiles either. Kiba thought she was beautiful when she smiled like this. _Whoa! Stop it! You don't like her like that, Kiba! Or do I…? No! I mean… maybe… But why? I mean, I barely know her! I thought that I just wanted to be her friend or something… What's wrong with me?_

Kiba shook his head. He skipped a few pages and scanned the new page that he had just opened up to.

"What about… _napiform_?"

Hinata stared at him blankly. "I have no idea at all…" she was smiling, though.

"It means…_ shaped like a turnip_." Kiba started laughing. "What a funny word!"

Hinata laughed a light, yet pure laugh.

_Oh man, she's so beautiful when she laughs. UGH! Stop it, Kiba!_

"May I… show you a word that I know?" Hinata asked, shyly, reaching her hand out and putting it on the dictionary.

**_Ba-thump!_**

_Her hand… It's so close to mine… _For a moment, Kiba forgot that he 'didn't like her like that' and his heart started beating faster as she pulled the dictionary away from him ever so slowly, taking his silence for an urge for her to go on.

She gently flipped the to a page in the 'D' section. She scanned the pages for the word that she was looking for. Her eyes rested on a word for a few moments, studying it. She pointed to it, without saying a word, motioning him to look at it. He scooted closer and bent down to study the word.

**_Ba-thump!_**

_I'm so close to her…Oh, right. The word…_

_Defenestration-(n) the process of throwing a thing or person out of a window_

Kiba laughed. "That is an awesome word!"

Hinata smiled at him, glad that he liked the word she showed him. "It's my favorite word."

"It's so funny… I'll have to remember that and tell it to Akamaru…" Kiba said more to himself, rather than Hinata.

"Oh? Who is Akamaru?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My dog."

"Oh! You have a dog! I wish I could have one… But my f-father says that I'm not allowed to keep p-pets…" Hinata said, looking sad. Was it just his imagination, or did he see a glimpse of fear in her eyes as she mentioned her father?

Kiba didn't want to see his new found friend sad like this, so he said, "Well, after class, how about I take you to meet Akamaru? I was actually going to take him on a walk after school. Do you want to come?" Kiba asked, his face a little pink.

_**Ba-thump!**_

_Okay… I like her. So what? _

"S-Sure!" Hinata said, surprised, but happy. "Arigato! You're so kind to me, Kiba-kun." Hinata blushed, but had a bright smile on it.

Kiba grinned. _You know, I think that she may have come out of her shell just a little. _

Kiba closed the dictionary and pushed it aside as he turned to face Hinata. Completely forgetting about the poor book, he and Hinata chatted a little more about Akamaru before the end of class, at which, he shyly grabbed her hand and gently guided her to his house, blushing lightly and smiling the whole way.

_I am sooo gonna beat Naruto! Hinata will be mine!_

**A/N: Arigato for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry if his feelings seemed kind of rushed. I tried not to do that, but I couldn't really help it. Oh, and sorry if they were a little OOC. I tried not to make them like that. Maybe I just suck at writing. Ha ha ha:D**

**Despite that, please leave a kind review:) **


	2. Unintelligent Actions

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for all of the encouragement! **

**souldlesschime 15: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!**

**Uchiha Mizuki: Arigato! I don't really think it's excellent, but it will be! **

**MidnightDevil1: It is a cool word! It's definitely my favorite! **

**randomangel: Thanks! I really don't think that I'm very good at writing fluff, but I'm glad you like it!**

**quiltshow: Wow, really? I never knew that! Cool! I tried my best to keep them in character.**

**mrshatsuharusohma 1-0: Thanks, Tiff! And I definitely will do more!**

**Kane-The-Warrior: Yay! Thanks! And I am continuing it…right now! Tee hee!**

**Disagreement: Yeah, I like that pairing too, but I thought Kiba would be better suited for this story. Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Now, to get down to business! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but do to popular demand; I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT! YAY! XD Anyway, thanks again for all the support. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, sorry if Shino is a little out of character, but what would you have made him do in a situation like this? Oh, and this chapter contains a small, really tiny hint of KurenaiKakashi, which was mildly annoying to write because I generally support KurenaiAsuma. However, it just worked conveniently for the story, so I had too. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

_A happy, yet soft and gentle giggle escaped from Hinata Hyuuga's pretty mouth. _

"_Oh, Kiba… You're so wonderful!"_

_Kiba smiled. "Not as wonderful as you!" he said, tapping her nose with the tip of his finger.  
_

"_Tee hee! Kiba…You're too much!" she laughed, running away, beckoning him to follow her. _

"_Hey, Hinata! Wait up!" he laughed as he chased after her._

_After a few minutes of laughing and running away from him, Hinata stopped and waited for Kiba. When he finally caught up, they just stood there for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes. _

"_Kiba…"_

"_Hinata…"_

_They slowly leaned in. Kiba wrapped his arms around Hinata and smiled contently as he leaned in a little more. They both started to close their eyes, as well as the distance between them. They were mere centimeters away… _

"…Kiba?"

_Kiba continued to lean in._

"Kiba!"

_Kiba ignored it. He was almost toughing Hinata's lips…_

Slap!

"Ah! What the hell?" yelled Kiba as he opened his eyes, rather angry at the rude awakening he had just received, to find that he had his arms around Shino and that he was really close to Shino's face. He screamed loudly and let go, sitting up abruptly.

"Sh…Shino?"

Shino was glaring at him. "Kiba! What the hell is wrong with you? You were trying to k-kiss me!"

"I…What? I would never…Wha?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"You tried to kiss me!"

Kiba blushed. "Oh… Uh… Sorry… I just had this dream…"

"Yeah, about Hinata. You kept moaning her name! It was very disturbing!"

_Disturbing?_ thought Kiba. _The freak controls bugs, and he thinks that was disturbing? Oh well…That was a very nice dream…I haven't ever had that one before… All of my dreams with Hinata in them have never been that…weird… Hinata would never act like that! Sigh… A guy like me can only dream. Man… If Hinata could read my mind, I think I would die!_

"Um… Shino? I'm really sorry… and… could you not mention this to Hinata? Please?".

Shino sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to train, whether Kurenai is here or not." He got up off the grass and walked a few feet away from Kiba.

Now Kiba remembered what was going on. The team was supposed to be training that day, but Kurenai was late (probably spending too much time with Kakashi), so they decided to sit down on the grass while they waited. They must have fallen asleep. Just where was Kurenai? Oh well… Hey! Where was Hinata? Last time he checked, she was lying down a few feet away from him. Where could she have gone? Kiba looked around. He saw Hinata running towards him.

"What's going on? I heard yelling. You guys aren't fighting, are you?" she asked concerned.

"No… I uh… just um… SAW A SPIDER!" said Kiba, thinking quickly. His thoughts may have been quick, but they sure weren't very intelligent.

"You… saw a spider…?" asked Hinata, looking at him, bewildered.

"Yes…" he said, regretting ever opening his mouth.

"But… I don't get it. Because of Shino-kun, you are around thousands of bugs almost everyday."

"Well… This one just surprised me…"

"You're a ninja. Nothing is supposed to surprise you. Especially not a spider," added Shino, coming back to get his bottle of water.

Kiba glared at Shino, clearly telling him not to tell Hinata. Shino just nonchalantly walked away.

Hinata didn't exactly believe Kiba… but before she could say anything, Kiba quickly changed the subject. "Where were you anyways?"

Hinata turned pink. "Ano… I was… ah… taking care of some quick personal business." This was Hinata's way of saying that she was peeing behind a tree.

"Oh… Uh… So… Do you think that we should just start training without Kurenai… or…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Kurenai came running up. "I…got lost…" Yep. Definitely spending too much time with Kakashi.

Kiba stared incredulously. "But-"

"Now, then! Let's get down to business, shall we?" said Kurenai quickly. "I've decided to cancel today's training."

"WHAT? You made us wait here for 3 hours, just to tell us training was canceled!" Kiba yelled, enraged.

"So sorry… You see, today I… have to go… on a super-secret, ultra-dangerous mission.

Kiba snorted. _Yeah right! "Super-secret, ultra-dangerous mission" my ass! She just wants to go spend some more time with Kakashi. Jeez! I thought she was more responsible than that. _

"Anyway, I gotta go! See ya soon!" With that, Kurenai disappeared before anyone could say anything.

Kiba huffed. "Stupid Kurenai…" he muttered under his breath.

Shino walked away without saying anything. Kiba's heart leaped. He was alone with Hinata. Kurenai had gone off to be with Kakashi, and Shino had gone home… Wherever the hell he lives.

Kiba turned to smile at Hinata, but he was sure that it looked a bit deranged, do to his nervousness, because Hinata glanced at him oddly. "Uh… Want me to walk you home?" he asked, trying to tone down his smile a few notches.

"Okay. Arigato, Kiba-kun."

Kiba's face turned pink. "No biggie. So… Uh… How's… um… life?" he asked dumbly, feebly trying to start a conversation as they started walking.

"…Not bad. How's Akamaru? You didn't bring him to training today."

"Yeah… He's sick. I told him that he should just stay home today."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence.

_Since when did I get so uncomfortable around Kiba-kun? Things never used to be this awkward. Or at least, I didn't notice them if they were. _thought Hinata.

"_How's life?" How could I be so stupid? That is the lamest thing I've ever said! I could just defenestrate myself now! AGH! Why do I ALWAYS say the wrong thing around her? Earlier, when I told her I was yelling because I saw a spider… I think it might have actually been less embarrassing to have told her about the dream. She must think I'm an idiot! I might as well give up and try my hand at being gay, since I CLEARLY can't even manage to have a decent conversation with Hinata! _thought Kiba bitterly.

Much to Kiba's annoyance, he couldn't think of anything else to say, so the awkward silence lasted until they reached Hinata's home.

"Ano… I guess that I will see you tomorrow, Kiba-kun… I hope Akamaru gets better soon," Hinata said, looking down.

"Yeah… uh… bye, Hinata," Kiba said lamely. _Damn! I suck at this! Why can't I just say something smart for once?_

Hinata opened the door and went inside. Kiba stood there for a moment, debating whether or not he should just burst into the room, confess his undying love for her, sweep her off her feet, and take her on a romantic get away to Paris. He decided not to.

OoOoOoOo

Kiba walked down the street slowly, with his tail between his legs. He was headed in the vague direction of home when… _Oh no…_

"YOO-HOO! Kiba, my friend! What's the matter? You're not your youthful self today! In fact, you seem rather upset! Whatever is troubling you, feel free to talk about it with the Green Beast of Kohona. I'll do everything in my amazing power to help!"

Kiba groaned. _Not Lee… There's no way I'm up to dealing with him right now!_

"Oh… Nothing, Lee…"

"Nonsense! Something is wrong. I can tell. It's as if the flame of youth that once burned magnificently in your soul has been extinguished. Now tell me, what is wrong, my fellow ninja?"

Kiba groaned again. "I told you! Nothing! I just don't feel well… and I'd like to be alone."

"Nonsense, once again! I've got it! Something must have happened to your faithful companion, man's best friend, the creature that goes beyond mere ordinary loyalty, the one who-"

"Okay, Lee! I get it! You think something is wrong with Akamaru. Well, he's sick, but that's not the problem."

"Well then, what is?" Suddenly, Lee gasped. "Could something bad have happened with Hinata? Did she reject your youthful, burning, desire-filled, and undyingly eternal love?"

"Well, I…" Kiba trailed off as the impact of Lee's words hit him. He knew. CRAP! _Lee_ knew that he liked Hinata! How did he find out? More importantly, how many people knew? Five? Six? All of the other shinobi? The whole village? Surely not… but still! This is _Lee _we're talking about! He's almost as dense as Naruto! What if he tells Hinata? Or worse! What if she already knows? What if she never speaks to him ever again? Kiba's thoughts got wilder by the minute, and he forgot that he just talked to her a few minutes ago.

"Yoo-hoo! Kiba?" asked Lee, breaking up Kiba's thoughts of emanate doom. "If you're worried," continued Lee, "you shouldn't be. I haven't told anyone, although I think they might know already… Anyway, I pinky-promise that I won't tell a soul!" cried Lee, a determined glint in his eye, holding out his pinky finger.

Kiba sighed. "I think I'm just gonna go home. I just need to be alone for a while…Maybe I can think of something more intelligent to say to her…" Crap. What had he just done?

"I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT! If that is merely the problem, then there is no problem after all! Talking to girls is not hard! I pronounce my undying love to Sakura-chan almost every time I see her! I will teach you everything I know!"

_If he does that, I'll be worse off than before! _

"Yosh! Lesson 1: Give her a compliment! Girls love that! My personal favorite is something along the lines of; "Yosh! Sakura-chan! The flame of youth burns brightly in you today!" Women like to be regarded as young and spirited! Lesson 2: Tell her that you will be with her and that you will love, protect, and cherish her forever! Women want men who can make them feel secure. So, by telling them that, you will gain their eternal trust!"

_Or you will most likely creep them out and gain their eternal disgust. _

"Lesson 3: You-"

"Look, Lee. This is really…uh…_nice_ of you… but… I really need to get home… I mean… I have to… um, GIVE AKAMARU A BATH!" Kiba said quickly.

"I thought you said he was sick. The best thing is for him to get a lot of rest, so you can stay and I'll finish up the lesson-"

"I MEAN A BATH FULL OF MEDICINE!" Kiba invented wildly.

"Oh! I've heard of this treatment before! Be sure to-"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Lee! Now then, I'll just be going…" Kiba slipped away before Lee could say anything else.

NnNnNnNn

Kiba sighed with relief. "Man, Akamaru, I thought I'd never get away! Lee can really be a pain sometimes…Well…most of the time…"

Akamaru barked in agreement. He wagged his tail and jumped on Kiba's shoulder as Kiba slipped down to the floor. Kiba looked at him. "You look a lot better than you did this morning."

Akamaru yipped. Kiba smiled at him. "Well then, I guess you're all better! That's good. At least one of us is feeling up to par…"

Akamaru whined sympathetically.

**A/N: There! The second chapter is finally finished! I know that it really didn't have anything to do with the first chapter, but that's more of a prologue... Anyway, there was a certain word in here that I put in that DOES relate to the first chapter... If you can spot it, I'll give you a cookie! ****Sorry I didn't update sooner, but about the time when I was ready to start typing this up, my computer went dead. It took a couple of weeks to fix, and then all this stuff had to be reinstalled… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was pretty crappy… But whatever! Oh, and just so you guys know, I don't find Lee annoying. He's actually my favorite character. Sigh… he's sooo hot! Yeah, I know I'm weird… XD**

**Remember, if you don't review, I'll hunt you down and kill you with an apple! (I ran out of bananas and mangos.)**


	3. Success! Sort of!

**A/N: Yes, yes. I know, I know. I'm lazy. I'm a meat-head. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm just a dumkopf. (German word for stupid-head) I'm sooo sorry! I wanted to update all my stories on Christmas Eve, because I did that last year and got like 20 reviews.**

**Kane-The-Warrior: Thanks! Yeah, I hate LeeSaku too. I'll probably put in a little side NaruSaku because my friend likes it too. I don't know. Good job on getting the word right! You get a cookie!**

**Neji's fangirl: Thank you so much! This review made me feel confident and very very happy! I'm so glad you really think that! Thanks again!**

**fang shinobi: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Elk: Thanks! I am pretty cool aren't I? I owe it all to the best word in the English language!**

**Tiffany(I don't feel like typing out your name): Awe, thanks you dirty, rotten, ineffective, rusty, mud-covered, splintered cheep wooden kind of gardening tool!**

**MidnightDevil1: Yeah, I know! I can't believe how stupid he is! **

**soundlesschime15: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!**

**Kiba-ish: Don't worry, I'm gonna do more chapters! I'm just really really really lazy:P**

**Crain: Good job! You get a cookie!**

**Lotus.Under.Thorns: Wow, you knew it too? That's so cool! YAY!**

**yumi sastuke: Thanks, I'm not half bad, am I? Thanks for the review! It means a bunch!**

**There might only be a couple of chapters left, since there's some other stories that I need to start on, before I die of anticipation. Anyway, I don't really know where the story is going to go from here, since I have writer's block and I'm just going to improvise this chapter. Well, let's see where this takes us! **

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

_Well, I don't have to tell her that her flame of youth is burning brightly and all that crap, but Lee's right when he said I should compliment her once in a while. _Thought Kiba the next day as he was walking aimlessly down the street, Akamaru at his heel.

"What should we do today, Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"How about we first get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

_What should I tell her? Hmm… "Hinata, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on." Um… No… How about… "Hinata, you're such a wonderful person! I wish that I could be like you…" No… That's kinda creepy… "Hinata, you're sexy!" DEFINITELY NOT! Why is this so hard? Okay, I'll just go up to her, look her straight in the eye, and say, "Hinata, you're-"_

"Hello, Kiba-kun."

Kiba whipped around. "Oh… Um… Hi, Hinata. Um, I have something I want to, uh, tell you."

Hinata smiled and gazed up at him curiously.

Kiba sighed. "Look, Hinata, you… you're just so… "

"Ramen."

"Yeah! You're so ramen!"

Hinata giggled a little. "No, we're at the ramen stand. You want to eat lunch here?"

Kiba looked up. Sure enough, the ramen stand was right in front of them. He looked back to Hinata. He could always tell her later…

"Sure," said Kiba dejectedly.

_Damn._

XxX

Lunch was pleasant enough. At least it wasn't bathed in awkward silence. They weren't exactly_ absorbed_ in conversation, but they chatted a little every now and then as they ate their ramen. However, Kiba still hadn't been able to squeeze in so much as a single little bitty compliment. He just wasn't made for this kind of stuff.

Kiba sighed. "Well, I guess I could tell her tomorrow…"

"Tell who what?"

"Ah! Oh, um, did I say that out loud, Hinata?"

"Yes. What did you mean, Kiba-kun?"

_Crap._

Kiba didn't know how he could have possibly forgotten that Hinata was walking right beside him.

_I'm such an idiot._

"Well, um… it's nothing really…"

"Tell me. Please?"

"Well, uh…" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. He felt heat rush to his face. His heart was hammering wildly._ It's now or never…_ "I just wanted to tell you… um… you're-"

"OI! HINATA! KIBA!" Naruto came running up. "Hey guys! What's up?"

_Stupid Naruto. _

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, a blush spreading across her face.

Kiba growled. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Naruto?" he asked, heavily hinting that he wanted him to leave. However, Naruto being, well, himself, was as dense as ever and just couldn't take the hint.

"Um, no. My team isn't training today, Kakashi cancelled it."

Kiba glared at Naruto.

"So, what have you guys been up to lately?" asked Naruto smiling.

"We _were_ enjoying some nice, quality, Naruto-free time," muttered Kiba angrily.

Hinata looked at Kiba. Had he always disliked Naruto this much? Maybe he was still sore from losing to him in the Chunin exams.

Naruto, however, had not heard Kiba. "What'd you say? Didn't here you."

"Nothing," said Kiba with a smile that was a little too cheery to be real.

Hinata sensed the tension. He decided that it would be wise to get Kiba as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Um, Naruto-kun…" she began gently. "Kiba-kun and I are in a little bit of a hurry… Sorry."

"That's okay Hinata!" he said cheerfully. "I was going to go meet Sakura anyway! I think I'm finally starting to convince her that I'm not as annoying as she thinks! See ya!" And with that, Naruto scampered off.

Kiba's jaw hung open. Hinata had just told Naruto to buzz off! Well, sort of… She kind of did it in a nice way… And he had somewhere else he wanted to be anyway… But still! She didn't cling to him! Plus, she didn't seem bothered that he was going off with Sakura! She wasn't jealous! That meant that she might be over him!

Kiba had never been happier. Well, maybe that one time, when he found some money on the ground and got to buy his favorite candy, which said on the inside of the wrapper that he had won a free ice cream sundae. He had been pretty happy then too. But still! He might actually have a chance with Hinata now!

They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to Hinata's mansion. He walked with her to the door.

"Ano… Arigato for the wonderful lunch, Kiba-kun. That was very kind of you."

"Nah. It wasn't anything special. You're a much nicer person than I am, Hinata."

Hinata beamed. "You really think so Kiba-kun? You're pretty nice yourself."

"Only to you," he said smiling widely.

Hinata blushed. "Ano… I guess I'll see you later, Kiba-kun. Thanks again!"

She stepped inside. Kiba walked down to the street and started home. It was only when he was safe inside his room that he let out a huge whoop.

"YEEEESSSS! I DID IT! GO KIBA! GO KIBA! I ROCK!" he exclaimed, jumping into the air and waving his arms wildly.

He had finally said the right thing to Hinata. And he made her blush! She liked him! Maybe… At least she didn't hate him!

He could tell that he was going to have a fantastic day tomorrow.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? I thought it went rather well for a chapter that I completely improvised. This was my Christmas gift to you, so naturally, your Christmas gift to me should be lots and lots of reviews! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, review anyway!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
